This invention relates generally to a process for producing printed articles with sleeves en masse, and more specifically, a process that uses extant printing house technology for producing a printed article with a sleeve which can be removably affixed to a mounting surface and into which a means of identification such as a business card or distinctive logo can be inserted. The business card or the like is readily removable from the sleeve, but when placed therein, is visible through the sleeve for advertising or identification purposes.
Personal items such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, documents, brochures, and portfolios are often generic in appearance. Mistakes in the identity of the owner of such a device may occur and an unintended person may pick up the wrong device if the owner is not clearly identified. Such personal devices are frequently small and may be overlooked when the owner leaves a public area such as an airport check-in or a conference room. The generic appearance of personal devices may hinder the owner's ability to locate the device or a finder's efforts to locate the owner if the identity of the owner is not obvious.
Brochures, portfolios and similar articles are often used to deliver a message or to provide information from a person who desires to be readily identified by the recipient of the message. For at least the reason that staples, paper clips and tape result in a sloppy appearance and can damage the identifying article or mounting surface, it would be desirable to secure a business card or other form of identification to articles without defacing the same by providing an identifying device which can be readily removed and separately stored.